Equestria
Equestria is one of the main towns of North Outworld in Mortal Kombat franchise. Equestria is inhabited by magical phonies and other alien creatures, such as outworlds and sometimes shokans. Other animals and creatures also live in Equestria. Equestria is called a kingdom in the first episode of the My Little Pony show and in other media, though it does contain other "kingdoms" within it such as the Crystal Empire or Canterlot; the show and other media take place in many locations and their exact affiliation with Equestria is not explored. Equestria is co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who reside in a palace in the city of Canterlot, but it is, as every other town and the whole planet itself ruled entirely by Kotal Kahn. The name "Equestria" is derived from the word "equestrian" (which means of or related to horseback riding), which stems from equus, the Latin word for "horse." History The story of the founding of Equestria is relayed in software, and part of this explanation is covered in episode Hearth's Warming Eve. The episode's most prominent feature is a play about the founding of Equestria, narrated by Spike. He explains: "Each of the three tribes, the Pegasi, the unicorns, and the Equestrian ponies, cared not for what befell the other tribes, but only for their own welfare. In those troubled times, as now, the Pegasi were the stewards of the weather, but they demanded something in return: food that could only be grown by the Equestrian Ponies. The unicorns demanded the same, in return for magically bringing forth day and night. And so, mistrust between the tribes festered, until one fateful day, it came to a boil. And what prompted the ponies to clash? It was a mysterious blizzard that overtook the land, and toppled the tribes' precarious peace." The blizzard led to famine, at which the three tribal leaders eventually agreed to meet for a summit and decide what to do about the snow, but this only devolved into arguing and blaming each other. The leaders of each tribe then decided to journey to a new land. They all arrived at the same place, and soon began fighting over it, and the blizzard quickly followed. "And so the paradise that the ponies had found was soon lost, buried beneath a thick blanket of snow and hard feelings." Eventually, the leaders' assistants find out windigos are causing the storm by feeding off of hate. The assistants' friendship creates the magical Fire of Friendship which does make the windigos and the snowstorm go away. The three leaders then decide to join forces and found a planet shared by all three tribes, and name it Equestria. The reign of chaos The series starts off with a prologue with narration about the princesses ruling Equestria, raising the sun and moon and maintaining harmony. Only in "The Return of Harmony Part 1" is the time before their rule mentioned in the series. Princess Celestia tells Twilight Sparkle and her friends that before Princess Luna and herself stood up to Discord, he ruled over Equestria, keeping it in a state of unrest and unhappiness. Celestia goes on to describe that, seeing how miserable life was for Equestrian ponys, unicorns, and pegasus alike, she and Luna discovered the Elements of Harmony and rose up against Discord, turning him to stone. Discord's spell is later broken because, as Celestia explains: "Luna and me are no longer connected to the elements", so Twilight and her friends use the Elements of Harmony to encase Discord in stone again. Nightmare Moon's terror The princesses are introduced in the prologue of the first episode, depicted in a series of medieval-like drawings with a narration that explains that "Two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land", and that "the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night." The narration continues with: their subjects, the ponies, played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, which made the younger unicorn grow bitter, eventually refusing to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Her bitterness transformed her into a "wicked mare of darkness", Nightmare Moon. The elder sister reluctantly harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and banished her "in" the moon, taking responsibility for both sun and moon, maintaining harmony in Equestria. The events of the first and second episodes take place a hundred years after Nightmare Moon's imprisonment, upon which she is freed, but defeated again through the magic of the Elements of Harmony, only this time she is transformed back to her former self and returns to rule Equestria with her sister. In "Testing Testing 1, 2, 3", these events are referred to as "The Great Celestia/Luna Rift." Merging with Outworld As this planet was a home to the ponies and others of the kind, the Outworld Emperor Shao Kahn came here and merged the planet with brute force, making some ponies slaves, but soon got bored and let them live as standard citizens of the planet. None of the ponies objected to his rule as they had no choice but to serve him as he was too powerful for them. Equestria is now a town in North Outworld and is ruled by Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, but entirely by Kotal Kahn. Alternate timelines In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 and The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, several alternate versions of present day Equestria are depicted as a result of Starlight Glimmer changing history. In the first alternate timeline shown, King Sombra expands the Crystal Empire's borders to cover half of Equestria. In the second, Queen Chrysalis and the changelings have conquered Canterlot and forced many ponies into hiding. In the third, Lord Shinnok rules Equestria after murdering Shao Kahn and tooks the planet away from him, being Kingdom of Equestria a part of the Never Never Land. Further alternate realities include one ruled by Discord, one in which Lord Tirek ravages the land, one in which Dixmor Project bulldoze whole forests, and one in which Equestria is reduced to a barren wasteland, looking nothing like its former self. Through Twilight's actions, these alternate realities are undone. Locations Equestria features many locations such as Ponyville, Canterlot, the Crystal Empire, and many more. These locations' exact affiliation with Equestria is usually not explored. Other places A cool-s version of the map was published in an Outworld magazine Outworld's finest: The Art of Equestria on September 7, 2015. According to the map, Equestria bears a very similar resemblance to North America, having most of the cities like Manehattan and Vanhoover located in the same places as their Earth counterparts. The following places are present on the official map of Equestria in Outworld but never featured in any other planets. *Mount Everhoof *Yaket Range *Vanhoover *The Frozen North; evoqued by Princess Celestia in "The Crystal Empire - Part 1" and by Twilight in "The Crystalling - Part 1" *Crystal Mountains, mentioned by Twilight Sparkle and explored by Pinkie Pie in Party Pooped and supposedly seen around the Crystal Empire in the episodes "The Crystal Empire - Part 2" and "Games Phonies Play". They are also the second reason United States of America keeps making wars in Outworld every single year because of it's preciuos jewels. *Neinagra Falls *Unicorn Range *Undiscovered West *"Saddle L." *Rambling Rock Ridge *Applewood, near Las Pegasus *Hayseed Swamps *Horseshoe Bay *San Palomino Desert *Macintosh Hills *Arimaspi Territory *Badlands – when Queen Chrysalis is defeated by Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, she and a few of her changelings go flying in the direction of the Badlands as she vanishes from view *Bug Bear Territory *Gritish Isles The map is shown in "Pinkie Pride" during Cheese Sandwich's flashback in "Cheese Confesses". A portion of the northwestern area of the map is also shown during "Daring Don't". The full map appears again near the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, when the Rainbow Pawa is first used. Gallery Equestrian_fag.png|The Equestria's flag. Equestria_art.png|A very nice draw of Equestria. Equestria_kamidogu.jpg|Equestria's very own kamidogu. Discord_window.png|Equestria's first ruler Discord on a window. Luna_Exit_Light,_Enter_Night!.jpg|Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Fancy_Phants_and_his_boys.png|Canterlot's mayor, Fancy Pants with some of his boys n' gals. King_Sombra.png|The wanna-be ruler of Equestria, King Sombra. 1_Royal_Guard_at_the_games.jpg|One Royal Guard at the stadium at Equestria's Death Games. Category:MK Category:Planets Category:Gods' Creations Category:Locations